


Life is Strange: Now or Never

by BernardTheGod



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hope, Jealousy, Possible Character Death, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernardTheGod/pseuds/BernardTheGod
Summary: This Story is takes place right after the "Sacrifice Arcadia Bay" ending. How far is Max willing to go to fix her biggest mistake?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber & Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	Life is Strange: Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan-fic. Took me almost 2 months to write but its finally here. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Would love feedback on this Chapter)
> 
> And please excuse for any possibe gramatical errors you may find. I tried my best!

_“Its not my fault._ ” 

  
That is all Max can say to herself while looking out the window as they drive through Arcadia Bay. Or what was left of it.

  
_"I didn't do this, i didn't ask for these powers."_

  
Chloe was pretty much dead on the inside, and if Max wasn’t in her life she would most definitely kill herself. And what made her even more sad was the fact that Max could be experiencing the same thing as her. 

  
The thought terrified Chloe.

To combat this, she stopped the truck and placed her hand on Max’s shoulder.  
Chloe braced herself, as she was about to meet Max’s eyes.

Max was deep in her own thoughts right before she felt Chloe’s hand on her shoulder. The photographer didn’t even notice the fact that her best friend had stopped the vehicle. She was suprised since neither of them had spoken with each other since they left the lighthouse. She turned to Chloe, with a somewhat suprised look on her face.

Now face to face, Chloe summoned all her strength to smile. She wanted to lighten the mood with a silly joke, but she quickly realized she was asking to much of herself.

_“She has a lot in her mind. I can see it.”_ Chloe thought to herself.

Max smiled back, and even though her smile was 100% genuine, there were small hints of uncertainty and doubt in her smile that Chloe most definitely picked up on.

Max leaned back to her window and stared at the dead bodies outside.

_“Im sorry you had to go through all this shit Max.” Chloe told herself._

Chloe sighed, looked straight ahead and stepped on the gas.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

  
It had been a few hours since they last interacted with each other in any sort of way. While still deep in her thoughts, Max kept looking at her best friend. Chloe caught Max starring at her through her peripheral vision, and in normal circumstances she wouldn’t mind. Sometimes she would even stare back at her which usually resulted in Max looking away due to her shyness.

  
But there was something about the way Max looked at her. Chloe couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, so she decided to look directly at Max for no more than 2 seconds.  
Chloe could see it all now. The uncertainty. The doubt. 

  
_“I knew it. Ever since the Storm passed Max has been giving THAT look.”_ Chloe told herself.

  
Even in her own thoughts she sounded lifeless.

_“I don’t blame her.”_

Meanwhile Max was anxious. She saw Chloe looking back at her and nervously smiled, hoping Chloe would smile back or even start a conversation. But she didn’t. Chloe looked away and that was that.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

They were on the road for about 5 hours now, so they stopped by the gas station, to refuel. Without saying anything, Chloe got out of the truck and went into the store to buy some supplies. 

While Chloe was grabbing some food and ciggarettes, Max was going to the bathroom. Upon opening the door, Max immediately noticed she was alone, which wasn’t suprising, since there weren’t a lot of people in the store at the time. She washed her face and went into a bathroom stall to pee. Before leaving, she decided to write on her journal. 

  
Meanwhile, Chloe had already gotten the supplies they needed, and was now refueling her truck, she looked like she was in hurry to leave the gas station, or to get back into her vehicle. After refueling she leaned back in her truck and waited, with her arms crossed.

  
“ _She’s taking her sweet time in there isn’t she”_ Chloe spoke softly.  
She thought about checking in on Max but quickly dismissed the idea.

_“Last time we were on a bathroom at the same time i almost got shot” Chloe thought to herself”_

She pulled a ciggarette out and started smoking.

 _“I should just ask her if regrets it. The silence is fucking killing me…”_ Chloe spoke, up in the sky.

After about 7 minutes, they were both ready to leave. As soon as she saw Max walking over to the truck she got on and turned on the engine. Max hopped in and they drove off.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

_October 12,_

  
_Not in the mood to write but i need to let it out. On normal circumstances i would just talk to Chloe about it, but i can’t. We don’t talk anymore. We have been on the road for hours going to my parent’s house and not a single word was spoken. Big part of this is my fault though, i can’t even look at her without questioning my choice. Fuck. I hate myself just for thinking about it this often, but i can’t stop. That is all i think about. I keep telling myself that the storm wasn’t my fault. Like maybe if i say it enough times i will actually believe that. Damn it. Was i selfish for not choosing to save the bay? Chloe is not stupid, she can see it EVERY SINGLE TIME i look at her, thats probably why she doesn’t speak anymore. Im all she has left, she lost her home, Rachel and probably her mom all in the same damn day. If she feels like she is losing me too there is no telling what she might do to herself. I just want to hug her right now and never let go._

_How in the hell am i supposed to move on when i have this much blood on my hands?_

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

> _"Max"._

The photographer heard her best friend speak for the first time since they left the bay.

_"Yes Chloe?"_ Max replied, slightly nervous

There was silence for 5 seconds, but for Max it felt like 30 minutes.

_"Do…do you regr-_ Chloe stopped. 

About 3 seconds later

_"What is it?_ " Max spoke, really nervous.  
*“ ** _This is it! She is going to call me out!”_ **Max thought.

_"Do you..uhm... want to call your parents?_ Chloe spoke, avoiding eye contact

  
**_*“Shit! Talk to me Chloe!”_ **Max screamed in her head

 _"Uhm...not right now"_ Max replied disapointed.

Silence for 5 seconds.

_"Cool...uhm....are you ok?"_ Chloe said clearly trying to break the tension

_"Not really_ " Max sighed, trying to make Chloe open up.

Max's response made Chloe feel bad for Max. After all she was forced to make a lose-lose decision which can’t be easy to live with.

Silence for another 5 seconds.

  
" _Are you?_ " Max replied to Chloe's silence

_"Im fine"_ Chloe lied

Max knew Chloe was lying, but decided not to call it out.

  
*“ _When we get to the house we are going to talk.”_ Max promised herself.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

As Chloe parked the truck, Max was getting ready to see her parents after what felt like years, mentally preparing herself.

_*"I feel like i haven’t been here for 50 years or something”_ Max thought to herself.

" _Max?_ " Chloe said as she already was out of the truck walking towards the front door.

"Yes, give me a minute" The Photographer replied.

  
Max felt the breeze of the night washing over her, which send chills down her spine and as they both stood in front of the front door, Max braced herself.

_"Alright, here we go"_ Max said nervously.

 **Knock** **Knock** **Knock**

Chloe stood there her arms crossed.

Footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door.

The door opened. Max gave a small smile to her mother that was now standing in front of her.

 _"MAXINE THANK GOD"_ Vanessa yelled has she went in for a hug.

" _Good to see you too mom"_ Max replied with smile.

Ryan quicky descended the stairs 

_"WELCOME BACK SWEETIE"_ Ryan yelled, but nowhere near the same intensity as Vanessa.

_"Hi dad"_ Max replied.

Chloe had backed away, giving the Caulfields space.

  
_“So, this is where you ran off to huh? Can’t say i blame you anymore”_ Chloe thought to herself.

Vanessa pulled from the hug and walked torwards Chloe.

" _Chloe Price, You have changed quite a bit haven’t you?"_ Vanessa said as she went for the hug.

Chloe didn't refuse it, but her arms stayed crossed 

_"You really remind me of Joyce"_ Vanessa said as she touched her cheek.

Vanessa's face expression changed when she realized Chloe was looking down.

" _Did she._.. _?_ Vanessa said quietly

" _She uh...i don't know_ " Chloe replied 

_"Im sure she's alright"_ Vanessa said, trying to comfort Chloe.

Chloe didn't say anything.

_"Hey mom, is it alright if me and Chloe stay for a few days?"_ Max spoke.

She already knew the answer, but she wanted to save her best friend from breaking down right then and there.

_"Of course honey!"_ Vanessa replied.

" _Stay as long as you like!"_

_Do you guys have an extra room or something?_

_"Of course Chloe!"_ Ryan said excited.

_"We made sure to get a house with an extra room just for your visits" Ryan said with a big smile._

Chloe couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic.

_"Cool, where is it?"_ Chloe replied

 _"Its right next to mine"_ Max replied

" _Can you show me?"_ Chloe said while heading upstairs.

" _S..sure, uhm...good night mom, goodnight dad"_ Max replied while also heading upstairs.

_"Good night sweetie, me and your dad need to have a little chat"_

_▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎_

_"This is it"_ Max told Chloe while pointing to the guest room.

_"Thanks"_ Chloe replied.

Chloe sounded lifeless, she talked in a low, softer voice, like she didn’t want anybody to actually hear her.

_“You”re welcome.”_

Chloe turned around and starred into Max’s eyes to see if the doubt was still there  
Max looked away for a split second, but still, her eyes met Chloe’s.

_“Still there, but she is trying really hard not to show it.”_ Chloe told herself.

_“Is everything alright?”_ Max asked, trying to disrupt whatever Chloe was doing.

“ _Goodnight. Max.”_ Chloe spoke, as she turned around and entered her room.

Just when Chloe was about to close the door Max placed her foot in the doorway, not allowing her best friend to close the door.

_"Wait!"_ Said Max.

Chloe's face shifted from emotionless to suprised, yet she remained silent.

Max sighed out of nervousness.

_“You know im always here for you right?”_ Max said in an attempt to make Chloe open up.

_“Yeah i know”_ Chloe spoke avoiding eye contact.

  
_“Just tell me if you need anything. Or want to talk about something”_ Max said in a comforting voice.

  
“ _Yep_ ” Chloe said closing the door the her room.

  
“ _Chloe_..” Max whispered to herself, walking to her room in defeat.

  
“ _Shit_.” Chloe whispered walking over to her new bed.

_“Im being such an asshole to her, i shouldn’t be pushing her like this.”_

Chloe looked around her new room a bit, before finally going to bed. 

Meanwhile, Max was debating whether she should go to her friend’s room and talk it out right now or just do it tomorrow. She placed her bag on the desk and sighed.

_“Tomorrow.”_

_▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎_

  
The light from the sun hit Chloe’s eyes. She wasn’t sleeping, she was just thinking with her eyes closed. Her night was mostly spent thinking about her next move. She dreamed of a reality where her parents are alive and happy, a world where Chloe, Max and Rachel are hella best friends… but tears ran down her face whenever she was brought back to her reallity. A reallity where almost everybody she has ever known was no longer walking amongst the living. Calling this a self destructive cycle would be an understatement.

 _“What time is it?”_ Chloe asked herself.

  
Chloe had left her phone in her truck, she would not dare turning it on though. “ _I’ll deal_ _with that later_. _”_ She spoke.

She got up and left her room to check on Max. Her night couldn’t have been much better than Chloe’s. Before she checked on Max, she had to make sure she was presentable, so she spent about 5 minutes trying to find the bathroom. As she was exploring Max’s house she found a bunch of photos of her and Max.

 _“You never forgot about me.”_ Chloe spoke with a smile on her face.

_“Thank you”._

After finding the bathroom she walked in, turned on the light and was stunned by her own reflection. She still had the same clothes she wore during the storm, which by now had dried up.

 _“I need to buy some clothes today.”_ She spoke. Chloe assumed that Max was still sleeping since her door was still closed.  
  
_“Good morning Chloe!_ Vanessa spoke, as she intercepted Chloe in the hall.

_“Hi.”_

_“Im suprised you’re up this early!”_ Vanessa said with a big smile on her face.

  
Chloe was silent.

Vanessa’s face changed from happy to worried.

  
_“Are you girls ok?”_

  
_“ yep.”_ Chloe spoke, avoiding eye contact

_“Listen Chloe”_ Vanessa spoke, grabbing Chloe’s hand.

  
_“ I know you two went through hell yesterday…. and….well…Maxine is…different. Im so sorry about what happened to your home, and you’re welcome to stay here as long as you want. But please, talk to her. I can tell you two are close again, which makes me really happy.”_

_“ Uhm…. thanks?”_ Chloe replied

_“ Me and Ryan heard your little talk. You really shouldn’t push her away like that. She needs you Chloe, just as much as you need her."_

_“I know. I’ll do better. I promise.”_ Chloe spoke.

_“Thank you. Now i know you don’t want to talk about what happened, so im going to give you two space to figure stuff out.”_ Vanessa spoke, releasing her grip on Chloe. 

_“Th…thank you."_

_“You’re welcome.”_ Vanessa replied, pulling Chloe in for a hug.

Chloe’s arms were wrapped around Vanessa. The hug lasted about 6 seconds.

“ _I have to go to work now Chloe, Ryan will be home at around 8:30 PM so you have the house all to yourselfs. Max can give you a tour of the house. Oh and try not to burn the house down while im away please.”_ Vanessa laughed a bit after saying that last part.” 

Chloe didn’t laugh, but did give Vanessa a grin.

_“See you later Chloe.”_

_“Bye Ms.Caulf-…..Vanessa.”_

Chloe watched Vanessa descend the stairs and leave the house. She was still a bit suprised over what just happened, but was thankful Vanessa was giving them some space.

_“I guess i should go talk to Max now….”_

_“Better go wake her up.”_

Chloe planned on acting like pre-storm Chloe Price to make Max happy, forget all the bad stuff that happened this week and have some fun. 

  
**Knock** **Knock**

No response.

_“Max?”-_ Chloe spoke.

  
Chloe opened the door to find her best friend sleeping, laying on her belly. Max was only wearing a shirt and underwear which reminded Chloe the time they slept in her bed. Chloe also noticed her camera on her desk.

_“I forgot just how much photography means to her.”_ Chloe spoke to herself, with a smile on her face.

Chloe picked up the camera, examining it further.

  
  
_“Im glad she is taking good care of it.”_

Chloe walked up to Max who was still sleeping.

  
_“She looks so happy yet so sad.”_

Chloe picked up the camera again and walked over to Max, she bent down and pointed the camera at Max’s face.

  
_“Photobomb!”_ Chloe spoke, while taking the photo at the same time.

**CLICK**

  
Before Chloe could react, Max punched the camera out of Chloe’s hand, sending the camera to the ground.

 _“What the fu-“_ Chloe tried to speak, Max had thrown another punch, this time aimed at her face. Chloe managed to dodge that one and grab Max’s wrists, pinning her onto the bed.

Max let out a scream, like she was fighting for her life.

_“MAX CHILL OUT, ITS ME!”_

_“YOU WON’T GET AWAY WITH IT”_ Max yelled.

Max was trying to free her wrists with all her might.

  
_“MAX PLEASE”_

_“ You won’t get away with this!”_ Max started crying.

  
Chloe released her wrists and pulled Max in for a hug.

Max was shaking uncontrollably, trying to get Chloe off her.

_“LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU PIECE OF SHIT LET ME GO!”_ Max yelled.

_“I’LL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU MAX! PLEASE CALM DOWN”_

Max’s energy was fading away really fast.

_“ You will suffer for this Jefferson…”_ Max whimpered, still crying.

Chloe’s heart dropped. “ _Jefferson you piece of shit!”_

  
_“Im here Max…you’re safe.”_

_“Chloe…”_ Max spoke in a low voice still crying.

_“Please…please don’t do that again… please “_ Max begged, she looked completly and utterly terrified.

_“Im so so sorry Max…for this…for everything.”_ Chloe spoke, still hugging Max.

_“ I saw him…i just...saw him. Im sorry.”_ Max said still crying.

_“Don’t you dare apologize to me Max! Its my fault!"_

_“Did i hit you”_? Max asked.

_“Dude don’t even worry about that okay?”_ Chloe quickly replied

Chloe was relieved that Max had calmed down, but her heart was crushed seeing Max like that.

 _“The fucking dark room…”_ Chloe spoke to herself.

_“Max told me jefferson got to her after he killed me…….fuck! I completly forgot. Max used her rewind to save my ass again!”_

_“He is probably dead right now Max. He can’t hurt anybody anymore.”_ Chloe said, still hugging Max tight.

_“ K..Kate…Im so sor-“_

_“MAX. ITS NOT YOUR FAULT. You don’t even know if she made it or not.”_ Chloe pulled from the hug and grabbed her hands.

_“Thats exactly what i told myself since we left the bay!”_ Max said, now looking straight into Chloe’s eyes.

  
_“But thats bullshit! I caused that stupid storm by trying to play god! ME. I brought the storm to the bay! How in the hell am i supposed to move on Chloe? I will NEVER forgive myself for what i did.”_

_“Don’t do this to yourself Max! This is the way it was meant to be. You couldn’t have stopped it…unless…”_

_“Chloe…”_

_“You’re the only reason i haven’t given up on living. You’re the only reason im able to keep going, despite all the shit we’ve been through. Please don’t give up. Keep going, for me.”_

_“Chloe…I-“_

_“Promise me Max, promise me that you won’t give up on me. On us.”_

“ _On us? What does she mean by that?_ Max thought to herself.

Max was silent, starring into Chloe’s eyes, deep in her own thoughts.

_“Max. Promise me.”_

_“i….i promise.”_

They both laid down in Max’s bed, Chloe was holding Max’s hand which normally wouldn’t mean anything, but after Chloe’s comment, Max wasn’t so sure anymore.

After about 20 minutes, Chloe broke the silence.

_“Hey Max, are you feeling okay now?_

_“Yes, thank you for being here.”_ Max replied.

_“Great. Now go get dressed, we got shit to do.”_ Chloe said, getting up from Max’s bed.

_“Uh…we do?”_ Max replied, rubbing her eyes.

_“Yesss, we need some new clothes.”_

_“We? I have enough clothes already.”_

_“Max, you have about 3 different shirts in your closet, besides, you looked really good with Rachel’s clothes.”_

_“Uhm…Thanks…i guess.”_

_“You’re welcome. Now hurry up.”_

_“Actually Chloe…do you mind if sit this one out?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Im just want to stay home today. Is that alright with you?”_

_“Uh…yeah…sure…_ ” Chloe said, she had worry written in her face.

“Are you going to be okay?” Chloe asked

“Yeah.”

“Max are you sure? I can stay if you want.”

“I’ll be fine, trust me.”

“Alright.. I won’t be long anyways.”

“Of course you won’t. Just drive carefully please.”

“Always. Ooh, i almost forgot.”

“What is it?”

“Your parents aren’t home, your dad will be back around 8.” 

“Cool. Thanks”

I’ll be right back, don’t do anything crazy.”

“ Same goes for you.”

“Yep, cya later Max”

“See you soon” 

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

  
Chloe left the house and got in her truck, where she immediately noticed her phone laying there, on the front seat. She was scared to turn her phone back on but she felt like she had to, in order to move on with her life. She braced herself for what was about to happen. 

  
_“Max is dealing with her own problems. I have to do this alone.”_

Chloe grabbed the phone, sat down closed the door.

 _“Lets get this over with.”_ She sighed.

When her phone turned on, it took about 3 seconds before anything happened. 

“You have 4 new messages.” Chloe heard, she also noticed that she had about 30 missed calls.

First one was from Joyce

_“Chloe…Chloe where the hell are you?! I need you to go home if you aren't already!"_ Joyce said.

Chloe could hear the storm in the backround.

Chloe closed her eyes and just listened.

Second one was from David.

_“Chloe! Stay in the house you hear me? Its getting bad out here!”_ David said, the storm was louder in this one.

There was a 5 second pause in David’s message.

_“You were right! The bastard had a student in here tied up and drugged! The sick fucker! How did you…doesn’t matter right now. Listen, me and a few police officers are still here in the bunker with Jefferson, i need you to stay home okay? I’ll go get your mother, i promise i will bring her home safe. Just please Chloe… DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE!”_

Chloe opened her eyes.  
_“If David stayed in the bunker…maybe he survived?”_

Third message was from Joyce.

_“Chloe where are you?! Pick up the phone goddamn it! Please tell me you’re safe! David told me you were at the house last time he talked to you…please Chloe im begging you don’t go outside! Its too dangerous! The best thing you can do is stay home. I love you.”_

Chloe could barely hear Joyce, since the tornado was now really close to the diner.

  
  
_“This must have been right after me and Max left the house to go to the lighthouse…”_

Last one was also from Joyce. Chloe could barely hear her mother’s voice. It sounded like the tornado was right next to Joyce, and kept getting closer.

_“Chloe i love you…i will always love you…never forget that…”_

  
Chloe could hear Joyce crying, a dog barking and a voice of young teenager screaming out of pure fear.

_“I love you Chloe…i lov-“_

Chloe could hear the diner getting ripped apart, as she heard what sounded like Warren screaming, like he was getting murdered or in a great deal of pain.

_“I lov..AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…”_ It ended.

Hearing her mother scream like that really messed her up. She punched the passenger seat with all her power. She didn’t know why but she was really angry, but her anger quickly turned into sadness. She sat there, crying her eyes out. It got so bad she even threw her phone out the window and started screaming. Not to loud though, she didn’t want Max to feel even more guilty.

After about 10 minutes, Chloe didn’t have anymore tears to spill, so she was just sitting there thinking about everything. It was finally settling in. Both her parents were dead. Rachel was dead. Everybody she knew was dead. All except for Max and maybe David. 

_“I’ll keep going mom. I’ll keep going and i won’t look back. For you. For her.”_ Chloe spoke, as if her mother were in the truck with her.

_“I will protect her with my life, just like you protected me.”_

_“I love you too.”_

  
Meanwhile, Max had already showered and now was in her desk, messing around with her camera.

  
_“Damn, i really messed this camera up.”_ Max spoke.

_“Sorry william, i’ll fix it. Promise.”_

She placed the camera in her desk and started cleaning up her room. When she was done, she decided to open up her window, to suck in fresh air. It had been an intense start to her day after all. As she opened the window, she looked at her right hand, as if she was studying it. 

_“I can still do it. I can feel it.”_ Max thought to herself, now looking out the window.

Thats when she noticed Chloe, in her truck, starring into the passenger seat. Upon closer inspection, Max could tell Chloe was speaking to someone. But there was no one in the truck with her.

_“What the…”_ Max thought to herself.   
_“Who is she speaking too?”_

_“Chloe!”_ Max shouted.

No response. Or any indication that Chloe heard her at all.

Max quickly got dressed and left the house. As she was walking towards the truck she couldn’t help but noticed how Chloe was…well... different. 

_“Chloe! CHLOE!”_ Max shouted, while knocking out the trucks window.

Chloe quickly turned to face Max.

_“Max!”_ Chloe spoke. Clearly startled by her.

_“Whats going on? Are you ok?”_ Max said.

_“Yeah i was just…. chillin”_

_“ok… And who were you speaking with?”_

“ _I was just speaking to myself.”_

_“What?”_

“ _I was thinking out loud.”_

_“Why are you still here?...i mean like weren’t you supposed to go buy us some clothes and stuff?_

_“Yes. I was about to leave right now._

_“Chloe. Its been about 30 minutes since you left the house. What were you really doing?_

_“Jesus Christ Max! What is this 24 questions? Relax.”_

_“I just feel like you’re not being honest with me.”_

_“Max. Im fine really. Look we can talk more when i get back okay?_

Before Max coud reply, Chloe drove off.

_“Her eyes… she was crying._ ” Max thought to herself.

As she was walking back to the house, she noticed Chloe’s phone on the ground. She picked it up and immediately knew what had happen.

_“ She turned on her phone… thats why she acting weird. But didn’t she just tell me?”_

Max went back to her room and placed Chloe’s phone on her drawer. She debated whether or not she should read her messages, but ultimately decided not to. She went back to watching movies, trying to keep her mind focused on something else.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

  
About 2 hours later, Max heard someone knocking on the door.

_“Its me, open up”_ Chloe spoke.

Max paused her movie and descended the stairs.

_“Hold on.”_ Max said.

Max opened the door.

_“Hey Chloe”_

_“Sup”_

Max helped Chloe with some of the bags she was carrying, as they both went upstairs to Max’s room.

_“I got a bunch of clothes and stuff”_

_“I can see that”_ Max said, looking through the bags.

Chloe looked at the TV 

  
_“So what are you watching?”_ Chloe spoke, trying to change the topic.

_“Unlikely heroes 3". You know, the one where the main character dies in the end.”_ Max spoke, while checking the bag’s contents.

_“Thats…cool.” Chloe said, still looking around her room.”_

  
Max closed the door.

_“I got your phone for you, if thats what you’re looking for.”_ Max took Chloe’s phone out of her drawer.

_“My phone? Oh yeah…right.”_

_“ We were supposed to do it together Chloe.”_

_“You already have enough shit to deal with."_

_“So do you.”_

Chloe grabbed the phone from Max’s hand.

“Did you listen?”

“No. Im not sure if i want to. 

“Good. I can handle it alone.”

_“But i want to help you. You don’t have to do this alone.”_

_“You’re already helping me Max, more than you can imagine.”_

There was 4 second pause.

_“Im sorry Chloe, but i have to ask. Is...Joyce ok?”_

“No.”

_“Im sorry….i just needed to make sure.”_

Chloe could still hear her mother scream in her head.

“Chloe. Im sorry, i shouldn't have said anything.” Max said, as she went in for a hug.

_“Its ok.”_

The hug lasted about 15 seconds.

_“Max.”_ Chloe said, as she pulled from the hug.

_“Yes?”_

  
Chloe turned around, facing away from Max, crossed her arms, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_“Do you regret saving me?”_

5 seconds of silence later

“Chloe…”

“Please. Don’t lie to me.” Chloe spoke in a low nervous voice.

This question wasn’t an easy one to answer. Would Max, if given a second chance, sacrifice Chloe to save the bay? Probably not. Does Max regret leaving the bay, instead of going back in time to try and save everybody? Yes.

“No.”

Chloe turned around and looked straight into Max’s eyes, scanning her face for any indication of a lie.

  
5 seconds of awkward silence later 

“Okay. I trust you.”

Chloe still remembered the way Mas was looking at her yesterday, but she didn’t care. Max said she didn’t regret it, so that is the truth. “ _She would never lie to me.”_

  
“ _Im sorry i made you feel that way Chloe.”_

_“Its cool, its all behind us now.”_

They shared another hug.

_“Now enough feeling sorry for ourselfs, we got clothes to try on”_ Chloe said.

Max smirked.

“ _We_? Why didn’t you try yours on in the store? 

_“It wouldn’t be as fun.”_

  
The girls proceded to try out their new clothes. It took some time, but they were actually having some fun. They weren’t laughing their asses off, but it was a start.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

  
**Knock Knock**  
“Maxine?” 

Max opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. Chloe was laying next to her, still asleep.

  
_“Max.”_ Vanessa said after knocking again.

_“Im up.”_

_“Good. Is Chloe with you? She’s not in her room.”_

Max looked at Chloe again and smiled. 

_“Yeah she is still sleeping.”_

_“Your father said you two didn’t come down for dinner. Is everything ok?"_

Max got up from bed to meet her mother at the door. Her room was a mess, there were clothes everywhere.

_“Yeah, we were just busy.”_ Max said, walking over to her bedroom door.

_“Busy? Too busy to eat?_

_“We weren’t hungry i guess”_

Max opened the door.

_“Is something wrong?”_

_“Not at all sweetheart. I just needed to talk to you.”_

_“ Oh…ok…”_

_“Just come down when you’re ready.”_  
Vanessa gave Max a quick kiss on the cheek.

_“And please tidy up your room Max. Were you guys doing a fashion show or something?_

_“Something like that.”_

_“Im glad you two are having fun again. Just like the old days.”_

Max didn’t know how to respond to that.

_“Yep.”_

_“Come see me when you’re ready to talk Max.”_

_“Will do. Love you.”_

_“Love you more.”_ Vanessa said, descending the stairs.

Max closed the door.

_“Chloe.”_ Max said, pushing her shoulder.

After the 4th attempt, Chloe finally woke up.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

  
_“Chloe.”_

She felt someone pushing her shoulder.

_“Chloe.”_

  
She continued to ignore.

  
_“Chloe wake up.”_

_“Chloe!”_

_“Whaaat?”_ Chloe finally responded.

_“Its time to wake up._

_Chloe opened her eyes, to see Max smilling._

_“Why?”_

_“Because…ugh….we got…stuff to do?”_

_“We really don’t.”_

_“We need to go get some breakfast.”_

5 seconds of silence later,

_“Chloe?”_

_“Yeah, i hear you. I need to wake n bake first._

Max chuckled.

_“No weed in the Caulfield household”_ Max said.

_“Jesus, you sound just like Dav-“_

  
2 second pause.

  
_“Oh shit!”_

  
_“What?”_ Max said,

_“Holy shit Max! David! David might still be alive!_

Max’s smile was gone. Chloe got up from bed.

_“Oh, that’s….good news.”_

_“You don’t look very happy”_ Chloe said.

_“I am. Its just…im sorry.”_

_“Stop apologizing. Its not your fault._

_“Right.”_

Max still didn’t believe that. No matter how hard she tried to.

_“Should i call him?”_

_“Of course”_

Chloe grabbed her phone.

_“I just need to make sure he’s alright.”_

  
She didn’t have his number saved, but she recognized one of the many missed calls as David’s.

Chloe sat down. 

_“Im going to give you some privacy.”_ Max said, walking over to the exit.

  
_“I need you with me on this Max.”_

Max was happy that Chloe is finally letting her help, but was reluctant to listen in their phone call.

_“Oh…ok”_ Max said.

Max sat down next to Chloe.

_“Thank you.”_ Chloe said, before pressing the call button.

The girls were in complete silence, waiting for David to pick up.

About 4 seconds later, David picked up.

_“Chloe? Chloe is that you?”_ David said.

Chloe froze.

_“Chloe, can you hear me?”_

Max placed her hand on her shoulder.

Chloe looked at Max and back to her phone.

She put her phone on speaker,

Then took a deep breath.

_“Hello David.”_

_“Chloe! Thank god…where are you? are you ok? Are you safe?"_

_“Im fine.”_

_“Chloe... Your Mother…”_

_“I know.”_

Chloe could tell David was trying to hold back the tears. Max just listened.

_“Im so sorry! Chloe i swear to god i tried... I was too late. I failed you._

_“You didn’t fail anybody. You stopped Jefferson and saved my best friend. You’re a hero David._

_“Wrong timeline.”_ Max whispered to Chloe.

_“I didn’t know you were friends with Victoria. You should call her, she is not doing very well.”_ David said.

Chloe and Max both looked at each other.

_“Victoria Chase is alive?”_ Chloe said.

Max was silent.

_“Yes, give her a call will you? I think she will be happy to see one of her friends made it out alive.”_

“Yeah…sure” 

“ _Good. Are you still in the bay? I couldn’t find you.”_

_“No. Me and Max left when we saw the tornado.”_

_“Max is alive? Thats great news! Where are you right now?"_

_“Uh…Seattle.”_

_“Seattle? Why?”_

_“Im in Max’s house.”_

_“Thats great! Thank god you’re safe!"_

_“So…where are you staying? Chloe asked._

_“Im still in Arcadia bay.”_  
5 seconds later,

_“Alone?”_

_“No. This place is swarming with police officers, firefighters and reporters now. Everyone is trying to figure out what happened._

_“Did anyone else survive?_

_“A few got lucky, yes.”_

_“Ask him about the hospital!”_ Max whispered

Chloe looked at Max with a worried look.

_“Max…i don’t think-“_

_“I have to know Chloe. Ask him, please.”_

_“Ok” Chloe said._

_“David. What happened to the hospital? Is it still standing?”_

_“The hospital is in ruins now. No survivors.”_

Chloe grabbed Max’s hand as soon as David finished his sentence.

“Im so sorry Kate…” Max thought to herself.

“They don’t believe us Chloe. The Detectives told me it is impossible that a storm of that magnitude would just appear out of nowhere.”

“What?” Chloe replied . “David. What do you mean?”

“Then i told them about the dead birds and the all the other weird shit that has been going on. They looked at me like i was crazy.”

“They think you’re lying?”

“They would if i was the only one saying it. Anyways, it doesn’t matter. Its time for us to rebuild.”

“What are you talking about?”

  
“Arcadia isn’t going to rebuild itself. But first we need to take….care of you mother. When will you be coming back?”

“Im not.” Chloe replied 

  
“I know it would be hard to come back considering everything that happened, but i need you here Chloe, your mother needs you.”

“Im not going back David. Never.”

“Chloe you can’t keep running away from your problems!”

“Im moving on David, maybe you should too.”

“You know what? Fine. If you want to keep running away go ahead, but thats how you lose people Chloe. Even after they’re gone.” 

“Goodbye David.” Chloe said, hanging up the phone.

The girls sat there in silence for a while.

_“You….you should call Victoria.”_ Chloe said, getting up.

  
Max didn’t reply.

_“Max.”_

Chloe placed her hand on Max’s shoulder.

  
_“It only gets better from here on out.”_

  
Max looked straight into Chloe’s eyes with a very sad face.

  
_“It hurts Chloe. It hurts really bad.”_

  
_“We will get through this. Together.”_ Chloe said, hugging Max.

_“Im going to take a shower now. I’ll be right back”_ Chloe said, leaving the room.

  
Max took a few minutes to calm herself down and organize her thoughts.

  
_“My mom wanted to talk, i should probably go downstairs right now.”_

_▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎_

_“Mom?”_ Max spoke.

Vanessa turned around to meet her daughter.

_“Hello sweetie. Are you ready to talk?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Good. Please, take a seat.”_

Max took a seat on the couch. Vanessa pulled up a chair and sat right in front of Max.

“I heard some things in the news, but i want to hear it from you. What actually happened Maxine?”

_“It was a tornado.”_

_“Are you sure? they say its impossible that a tornado strong enough to destroy a town would slip under the radar.”_

_“I saw with my own eyes mom. I don’t care what the news say.”_

_“I believe you Maxine. Calm down.”_

Vanessa took a few moments to examine her daughter.

_“Is something else bothering you?”_

Max was trying to hold her tears back

_“Do you remember that girl that tried to kill herself a few days ago?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“She didn’t make it.”_

_“Im so sorry sweetie. But you can’t blame yourself for what happened.”_

_“Its not that simple.”_

_“It is though. You were just as powerless as everybody else. There is nothing you could have done to stop it.”_

Max sighed.

_“She was so happy when i paid her a visit…so hopeful and alive…that was the last time i saw her…”_

_“You saved her life Maxine. Be proud of that! You pulled her out of the darkness. You gave EVERYTHING you had save her, the tornado was out of your hands!”_

_“It really wasn’t though…”_ Max said, examining her right hand.

_“It was. And im 100% sure Kate marsh wouldn’t want to see you giving up like this.”_

_“Im not giving up! I just.…i lost…big time._ Max spoke with sadness in her voice.

_“We all lose Maxine. But we never give up. That’s not who you are.”_

_“What the hell am i supposed to do about it?”_

_“You keep fighting! No matter how difficult the task at hand may be._

_“I…im scared mom… if i…keep fighting… i’ll just make it worse..._

Vanessa grabbed Max’s right hand.

_“No mission too difficult, no sacrifice too great.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

Vanessa got up from her chair.

_“The meaning is yours to figure out.”_

_Max sat there, for a short while, thinking about her mother’s words and how...strange…it was for her mother to say something like that.”_

_“I have to go wake your father up now_ , just _please remember what i told you.”_

_“ I will.”_

_▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎_

  
_October 15,_

_Maybe. Maybe i should keep fighting. I owe them that much right? I just have to come up with a good plan and boom, everyone is alive again. I'll think about this some more, but for now im going to keep it to myself, i don't know how Chloe would react if she knew i ~~was planning on going back~~ MIGHT be entertaining the idea of going back. _

_ No mission too difficult, no sacrifice too great  _

**Author's Note:**

> We arrive at the end of Chapter I
> 
> Vanessa was acting really weird wasn't she? I wonder what that is all about....
> 
> STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER II


End file.
